


Marks from Gods

by Kimium



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: AU - in where Dragons can leave marks on bodies, M/M, Mild mention of battle, Oneshot, Relationship can be read as platonic or not, Revelations Route, small bit of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-05 03:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20482436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimium/pseuds/Kimium
Summary: One shot. Revelations Route."Marks from gods were rare but not uncommon. Many religious people had marks, usually a sign of their devotion to a certain god or religious sect. Ordinary people could have them too— Niles had seen people with marks no matter their social status."If touched by a god, a mark can be left behind on the body. Or Niles sees three marks on Odin's body, clearly all from different gods.





	Marks from Gods

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!!
> 
> I started this story in early August and then promptly forgot I had it sitting in my folders basically 90% done. I added the ending and here we are, with another Fates story from me! This one sort of stemmed from my Crystal Scars AU but this time I thought exploring the idea of touches/intentions and meanings behind them would be a lot of fun. There are many things that can be said about touches. We use them in our daily lives to communicate just as much as we use words. It was a lot of fun to assign different marks and their intentions/meanings behind them. I mainly wrote only covering Niles seeing Odin's marks but in reality Selena and Laslow also have marks on them from the same dragons as Odin. It's been so long since I've written as Niles and writing as him again is always fun.
> 
> As always, please feel free to leave kudos/comments as those always make my day. Also, if you want to check my tumblr out the link is right [here](http://www.kimium.tumblr.com).

Niles saw the first mark when he was introduced to Odin.

“Greetings, the name bestowed upon my mortal form is Odin. May I inquire what you prefer to call yourself?”

Niles resisted the urge to slap Odin across the face. Who talked like that? Who spoke as though they were a caricature from a play come to life? Apparently, the universe had decided to answer Niles’s question in the form of a tall, bright blond-haired man whose clothes revealed way too much to the world. Even with a small voice in the back of Niles’s mind cooed appreciation for the view (Niles was never one to shy away from admitting people were beautiful) Niles still couldn’t stop the wave of contempt well in his throat. However, a single glance from Leo, one telling him to hold his silver tongue and behave, fully silenced the small voice in Niles’s mind. Plastering on a thin smile that didn’t reach Niles’s eye, he lifted his hand.

“I’m Niles, Lord Leo’s retainer.”

Odin beamed and the smile blinded Niles. Reaching out Odin easily grasped Niles’s hand, a grip that had a surprising amount of callouses and nicks on the skin. Odin’s grasp was also warm and firm.

“It’s a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Niles.” Odin rigorously shook Niles’s hand.

Looking down at their hands, Niles opened his mouth to get the introduction over with. “Yeah, it’s a pleasure—” Niles’s lie fell from his lips.

There, on Odin’s hand was a mark. The mark was translucent, a shimmery green and blue. In their current light the two colours mixed, making it a challenge to distinguish which one began and ended. However, Niles was certain that under other light one colour would dominate the other. Currently the mark reminded Niles of an opal, opaque but colourful under the light.

“Niles?”

“My apologies.” Niles tucked his thoughts away. “It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

Their hands parted and with that more questions than answers cropped up for Odin. Later that week, as was expected with three new retainers, came a bundle of whispers and rumours regarding the mark of a god on not just Odin’s hand but with Laslow and Selena. Niles could barely walk a few steps within the castle without hearing the maids and servants speaking in hushed tones, gazes darting around, keeping watch to who may be listening in. Not that their precaution was necessary — rumours had a way of shouting and being heard no matter the efforts of the people speaking them. In this case, the Trio hadn’t bothered hiding the marks so it was obvious they weren’t too worried about the whispers and rumours.

The mark in question was fully around all three of their hands. Perhaps in a handshake or in a grasp of guidance. With the way the Trio stared at the mark, their eyes unguarded when alone, their faces lax and a smile across their faces, Niles was certain the mark was filled with happy, positive emotions. Perhaps the god had guided them through a difficult situation or perhaps they had shaken the god’s hand in thanks for assistance.

Whatever the reason, Niles didn’t really care. Marks from gods were rare but not uncommon. Many religious people had marks, usually a sign of their devotion to a certain god or religious sect. Ordinary people could have them too— Niles had seen people with marks no matter their social status. Which was why, for as mysterious as Odin and the other two were, Niles allowed the rumours and whispers about their hands slip by. Why would he dig into something that had an obvious answer behind the “how”?

So, when Odin bounced up into Leo’s room the following day Niles had heard the rumours he simply leaned against the wall. Lazily Niles sent merely a brushing glance at Odin’s hand before he tuned Odin’s ramblings out. If all went according to plan then Niles wouldn’t have to deal with Odin for much longer.

~

Niles saw the second mark a year later.

Brushing some hair from his eye, Niles notched another arrow and fired at the still target. His arrow pierced the bullseye with a satisfying twang. A few people practicing glanced over and shot polite smiles but no one said anything. Not anymore. Niles had proved his place in the castle and his performance never faltered, not when Leo’s reputation was on the line. Lowering his arms, Niles stretched lazily and yawned. The sun was high up in the sky, a stark contrast to when he started practice. With more than enough practice for the day over, Niles set the practice bow down before walking out to grab the arrows. When he finished cleaning up, Niles exited, walking past the training field to do so.

In the middle of the training field were marked out circles for people to know where to practice sparring. Along the side were wooden fences for people to lean against. There were also benches. Many people opted to sit and wait on the benches for their turn or for resting. Scanning the area Niles spotted Odin in the center, fighting some random swordsman. The crowd was watching and shouting encouragement to the two, light laughter and jokes being thrown in. Ignoring them, Niles focused his attention on Odin.

Odin had a bit of dirt and dust on his clothes and hair. In his hand was a tattered practice tome, a page already marked for the next attack. His eyes were light and wild with the adrenaline a good spar gave. Niles paused and half smiled to himself before watching the spar. Odin and the swordsman were circling each other, waiting for the next opening. A beat passed before Odin pounced, shouting one of his ridiculous attack names. His sparing partner tensed as the spell hurdled towards him. However, the name shouting gave the man warning and with a burst of speed he half dodged Odin’s attack, taking a bit of damage, but managing to get close enough to Odin to attempt thrusting the wooden sword at Odin’s chin. Odin, however, in a surprising feat of flexibility, bent backwards, almost half way, before doing a half flip, hands planted on the ground, in his effort to dodge the man. As Odin did so he fired another spell, his tome on the ground for hand support. The spell hit the swordsman and soon both were on the ground. Everyone around burst into claps and clapped even harder when Odin half sat up, giving a dazzling smile, before standing up fully. He then walked over to help his opponent off the ground. Both of them were caked with grass and dirt, but their smiles were genuine. The crowd started to walk over to them but with a quick few hand gestures and words Odin slipped out. The moment his gaze caught Niles Odin’s smile grew and he walked over.

“Niles! Were you perchance gathered in order to witness a glimpse of my powers and abilities?”

“I was watching.” Niles agreed, reaching out to ruffle Odin’s hair, dislodging a concerning amount of dirt from the blond locks.

“And? What is the verdict?”

Niles hummed, allowing his fingers to brush deeper into the thick short locks. Odin nudged against Niles’s touch like an overgrown puppy. “That flexibility is a hidden skill I never expected.”

“It is, isn’t it?!” Odin nearly leapt or rather he would have had Niles not rubbed his hand in the right spot against Odin’s head. “I, Odin Dark, am a master of hidden talents!”

“Of course, you are.” Niles agreed. “You’re also the master at getting grass and dirt all over yourself.” Niles then rubbed and another dust cloud of dirt fell from Odin’s hair. “You need a bath.”

“So, does everyone after a good work out.” Odin replied, shaking his head, dislodging more dirt.

“Some more than others.” Niles added, distain on his lips as he watched the display.

Odin laughed. “I understand. To the baths!” He exclaimed.

“Wait.” Niles held a hand out. “Before you step inside you should shake out the extra dirt. If you track excessive dirt inside the castle Lord Leo won’t be pleased. Neither will the maids. Plus, if it’s found out that I didn’t stop you I’ll be scolded along with you.”

Odin gave Niles a look but began to reach for his cape, fumbling with the fastenings. “This intervention is simply so you’re not thrown into the line of fire, huh?”

“Right.” Niles agreed before he walked around. “Need some assistance?”

“No.” Odin’s fingers slipped.

“Uh huh.” Niles pried Odin’s hand off the fastenings. “Allow me.” Without waiting for Odin to respond, Niles undid the fastens. “There. Was that difficult?” He tugged the cape away and frowned. “Honestly, you would have tracked in the entire field what were you…”

“What—?”

The rest of Odin’s words fell but didn’t reach Niles. Instead all Niles could see was Odin’s back. His tumble earlier had torn the fabric of his outfit, hidden by the cape. The entire back was shredded around the shoulder blades, the fabric in desperate need of being mended. Besides the (well toned) muscles of Odin’s back, Niles immediately spotted a god mark. This one, leagues different from the other one.

A dark purple with hints of red trailed along Odin’s back in marks that were jagged, rough. The skin around the marks was marred, as though Odin had been burned when the marks were given. They curled from Odin’s shoulder blades up his shoulder and disappeared around Odin’s neck, as though someone or something had grabbed him and threatened to snap his neck. No doubt if Odin’s outfit was torn more around the neck, he’d see how far the mark went up. Odin pulled away and took his cape, a thin smile across his face. Niles stepped back. For the first time in a while, his tongue was as heavy as lead, silent and dulled.

“Thank you. I’ll head to the baths.” Odin then draped his cape around his shoulders and walked off, leaving only questions floating in Niles’s brain.

Questions that were best left unasked. Prying unnecessarily only left sour tastes in everyone’s mouths.

~

Niles saw the final mark after their battle with Anankos.

As the dragon lay, dying, wheezing his last vengeful words in the air, the eyes rolled down, staring at them. The light was dulling, fading. It sent a shiver down Niles’s spine, as though he was witnessing the death of a brilliant star in the night sky.

“You… where did they disappear to?” Anankos’s voice carried, almost a whisper on the wind, but carried none the less. “So… devious… thieves… slipping away… in the night…”

Thieves? Niles stared and watched as Anankos’s great arm, fell onto the earth, the claws scraping at the dirt and grass, as though Anankos was going to crawl. A dying animal wishing to drag its carcass in a final act of defiance. Niles followed the line of the arm towards Odin, who was standing with Laslow and Selena, dirt, sweat, and blood on them.

“Thieves… hiding with… illusions… this world… doesn’t need you…”

Odin stared at Anankos, a blank expression on his face. Selena scoffed and Laslow heavily leaned on his sword, brow furrowed. A beat passed and then Anankos let out a final wheeze, steam rolling off the great body like steam from a furnace being released. Silence spilled across the land, a deadly curtain of heavy silk. Then, a light shone from the Trio. Niles stared. Like ink being spilt across a blank piece of parchment, the light spread from Odin’s chest, a focal point, before pooling into a solid ball of colour before webbing out, running in thick lines, like a tree’s roots. The ends tapered off, thin and spider like. Almost as though someone had touched Odin’s chest with a single finger, pressing his heart, as though a dying wish had been passed on. The mark’s colour was a deep blue, almost aqua in the light, but soon darkened as it moved inward, as though the promise had become tainted. With the way Selena and Laslow were staring at Odin’s chest, a heavy look on their faces, Niles concluded that they knew about the mark and had similar ones on them.

“Niles.”

Forcing his gaze away from Odin, Niles turned to Leo, scanning him briefly. No injuries. Good. “Yes, milord?”

“We’re heading out. Please inform Odin.”

“Of course.” Niles half bowed.

Leo turned his horse but then stopped a moment. “Niles?”

“Yes?”

“Don’t take too long.”

Niles gave a smile. “I will be swift.”

Leo rode off. Niles turned back to Odin and, with great effort, shoved all thoughts and questions away. Taking large strides over to where Odin was standing, stock still, staring at his torso, Niles had to clear his throat a couple of times before Odin looked up. His face was pale, the blood drained and his mouth, open in half protest. Niles waited a second, allowing Odin to stumble, open his mouth a few times, shut it more, before he looked at his chest and then to Niles.

“Niles, I—”

“Lord Leo says we’re heading out. Let’s go.” Niles gently cut Odin off.

“Oh… okay.” Odin curled his arms around his chest.

Niles huffed and reached out. Odin stilled, but Niles made sure to not touch his chest, just his arms, unraveling them. “That just makes them more obvious. Come, let’s go.”

“Okay.” Odin half whispered.

~

The moment they were in Leo’s tent, Leo slumped into his chair and sighed, rubbing his hand over his face. Niles slouched against the desk, his feet thanking him silently, the burning sensation of weight fading slightly. Only Odin remained upright, eyes darting around the space. Not that there was much to see beyond a small desk, a chair (occupied by Leo), and a bed.

“Have you two seen the healers?” Leo asked.

“I have.” Niles flexed his fingers.

“Odin?”

“I… yes, of course, milord.”

“Excellent.” Leo gave a smile before pressing on. “We’ll have a meeting tomorrow. Now that the battle in Valla is over there are matters in Nohr we’ll have to address. The biggest ones I assume you have already figured out, are regarding Hoshido and Valla. I expect the two of you present as my retainers.”

“Yes, milord.” Niles and Odin intoned at the same time.

“However, today you are going to rest.” Leo continued. “Take time to yourselves. We’ll have packed days ahead of us in the future. I expect celebrations as well. No matter what we do though, I expect you two on your best behaviour.”

“Yes, milord.” Niles and Odin once again said at the same time.

“Good. You’re dismissed.” Leo waved his hand lightly. “You two have earned the evening off.”

“Thank you, milord.” Niles bowed, mentally running through the things he had to accomplish. A bath, food, checking up on Leo regardless of his evening being “off”.

“Thank you, milord.” Odin also said, his voice soft. “If I may be excused?”

“Ye—” Leo cut himself off. “Wait a moment Odin.”

Odin stiffened. Niles held his breath. A tremble ran down Odin’s spine. “Yes?”

“If you want any modifications to your clothing just let me know.” Leo said casually. “Also, you know you can talk to me and Niles about anything that’s weighing on your mind. You need only ask.”

Odin’s lips twitched, eyes widening slightly before he glanced downward. A smile threatened to spread across his face, though what emotion was causing the smile, Niles couldn’t pinpoint. Silence stilled over the area, thin, mist like. Niles kept his mouth shut, watching Odin as he shifted and clung to his hands, his gaze still fixed to the floor. A beat passed, then Odin glanced up, something passing through his eyes, before he took a step closer inside the room. Gingerly he lifted his hand, the one with the opal mark, and pressed it to his chest, to where the blue mark started.

“Lord Leo, Niles.” He squeezed his eyes shut and exhaled roughly before opening his eyes. “If we never brought this up again would you allow it to die?”

Niles almost reached up to touch his eyepatch. If a painful memory was best healed by not poking and prodding at it, then who was he to say otherwise? “Yes.”

“If that’s what you’d wish then I’d respect that.” Leo answered.

“Thank you.” Odin smiled gently before he removed his hand from his chest and pointed to the dark blue mark and opened his mouth.

They were going to be late to dinner.

Niles didn’t mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Opal blue/green mark: This one is from Naga. I set the mark on the hand as a sign of a handshake/grasping of hand to help someone up. I head canon that this mark came from when the children jumped through time to the events in Awakening.
> 
> Dark purple/red mark: This one is from Grima. I wanted the mark to appear violent in nature, based upon where it is on the body. The intention is clearly stated and this one was a touch meant to hurt/kill. I know that technically Robin is a vessel for Grima and not actually Grima, but I decided that being possessed counts towards my theme of "gods touching and leaving a mark".
> 
> Blue mark: This one is from Anankos, the human side that split from the dragon side. This mark for me is meant to be symbolic of basically making someone cross their heart and promise/swear they'll help since Anankos brought the Trio over for assistance.
> 
> Anankos's mark being hidden: I toyed with the idea of the marks being hidden right from the start, but I decided that since the first two marks from Naga and Grima weren't from Anankos his magic couldn't cover theirs up. He could only cover his mark on the Trio since it's from him.


End file.
